


Good Things Can Come From Arguments

by The_Firebird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/pseuds/The_Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam walks in on Dean and Gabriel arguing, then they almost watch Sherlock. Almost.</p>
<p>Very, very small thing for Fanwork day, thought I would participate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Can Come From Arguments

[Sam’s POV]

 

Sam had just walked in the door from his run when he hears the shouting.

 

“No, the Doctor can regenerate thirteen times, where did you even get fourteen?” Dean yelled.

 

“Let’s see, there’s the First Doctor, the Second Doctor, hey Samsquatch, the Third Doctor, the Fourth Doctor, the Fifth Doctor, the Sixth Doctor, the Seventh  Doctor, the Eighth Doctor, the War Doctor, the Ninth Doctor, the Tenth Doctor, the Tenth Doctor’s Duplicate, the Eleventh Doctor, and the Twelfth Doctor. Sammy tell him I’m right.” Gabriel shouted back, counting one skittle for each doctor.

 

“Hate to break it to you Dean, but he is right. That does make fourteen.” Sam tells them, ignoring the half-hearted ‘hey’ he got when he stole a skittle.

 

“No fair! You always side with him now. What made you guys gang up on me?” Dean asked like he was actually offended.

 

“You see, I can do this thing that makes Sam scream-” Gabriel says as soon as Castiel appears and kisses Dean.

 

“OKAY, that’s done with that. I don’t need my brother knowing about my sex life.”

 

“I’m confused as to what you are referring to.” Cas chimed in. Gabriel whispered something in his ear that made his eyes go wide and Sam blush firetruck red. “Dean, I think you and I need to be alone.” He says right before the angel grabs Dean’s shoulder and disappears.

 

“HEY, SOUNDPROOF THE ROOM!!” Sam shouts after them, he’s walked in on his brother once before, and doesn’t want to hear those noises ever again.

 

“Sammy, come on, Sherlock marathon.”

 

“After I shower. I’m gross.”

 

Gabriel snaps, “Now you’re not.” He adds a wink after that.

 

“I am not  _ be  _ gross not but I  _ feel _ gross, so I’m still taking a shower.” The hunter kisses his angelic boyfriend before running into the shower.

  
When he emerges, clad in only a towel, he goes into his room to change to find Gabriel there with the entire movie theatre setup- TV, candy, popcorn, soda, and nachos. And Gabriel may or may not be staring at his chest. Sam does the responsib- no he doesn’t he does the exact opposite, he gives Gabriel a show. Slowly changing from towel only to pajama pants, no shirt, which leaves Gabriel ogling over his chest some more. Let’s just say that Sam got jumped and they watched Sherlock the following day.


End file.
